memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Waltz (episode)
Following the destruction of the starship Honshu, Sisko is severely injured and trapped alone on a deserted planet with Dukat, who becomes increasingly unstable. Summary Teaser :"Captain's Log: Stardate 51408.6. I've been aboard the Honshu for two days now and I still haven't spoken to him, although the doctors have assured me that he's made a full recovery. Maybe that's what I'm afraid of. Maybe I prefer to think of him as a crazy man... a broken man. He'd be less dangerous that way. As terrible as it sounds, there's a part of me that wishes he were dead. But that's a thought unworthy of a Starfleet officer. He lost an empire, he lost his daughter, and he nearly lost his mind. Whatever his crimes... isn't that enough punishment for one lifetime?" Around a corner aboard the , Captain Benjamin Sisko contemplated about the man he was to visit in the ships brig. Sisko recalled the doctors assurances that who he would face would be sane, having been reported to made a full recovery. “''Maybe I prefer to think of him as a crazy man... a broken man. He'd be less dangerous that way.” He admitted to himself that he wished that the person was dead; Sisko reminded himself then that this thought was unworthy of a Starfleet officer. Benjamin reminded himself of the losses the man had suffered. “''He lost an empire, he lost his daughter, and he nearly lost his mind. Whatever his crimes... isn't that enough punishment for one lifetime?'' Benjamin Sisko came face to face with the man inside the brig, Gul Dukat. After some small talk, Dukat engaged Benjamin to discuss the matters regarding the appearance he would be making before a special Federation Grand Jury. Benjamin tries to assure Dukat by explaining that in the Federation, he is innocent till proven guilty. Dukat ask Sisko for his opinion, does he believe he’s guilty or not that leads Benjamin to reluctantly admit he hasn’t seen all the charges. Dukat questioned Benjamin's opinion, pointing out that it’s not like him to equivocate. Dukat is informed that he won’t be tried until the end of the Dominion War and that his appearance before the special jury is just a formality. Suspicious, Dukat points out that Benjamin would be testifying for the prosecution. Sisko assured him again, “I’ll tell them everything I know.” Benjamin offers his sympathies over the death of Dukats’ daughter, Tora Ziyal. Even more suspicious Dukat wonders out loud “Do I detect the fine hand of Dr. Cox at work once again?” Benjamin explains he just wanted to offer his condolences, with Dr. Cox permission. Dukat realized Benjamin was sincere about this matter and apologized. Dukat explains that Dr. Cox encouraged him to speak of Ziyal whenever possible, since it was her death that led to his “momentary instability.” Dukat was told they would be arriving at Starbase 621 by noon tomorrow, Benjamin told Dukat he would be seen at the arraignment. On his way out, Dukat thanks Sisko, as well as Major Kira, for caring for Ziyal over the past few years. After a light hearted joke of Dukat when asked by Benjamin if there was anything he could get him, which he replied a bottle of Kanar and an Orion slave girl, the ship shakes and red alert is sounded “Battle Stations!”, the ship was under attack. Act One Major Kira walks out of Sisko's office and informs the rest of the senior staff that the was destroyed that morning by a wing of Cardassian destroyers. Kira tells them that Starfleet has picked up the distress beacons from three escape pods and one shuttlecraft. She tells them that the only ships searching for survivors will be the ''Defiant'' and the ''Constellation'', because of Dominion activity along the border these two ships were all that could be spared Additionally, the Defiant will only have 52 hours to search as it must leave to guard a troop convoy near the Badlands. Despite objections from the senior staff, she made it clear that Starfleets order stand. Worf orders an immediate departure, but before he goes, Kira reminds him that there are 30,000 Federation troops on the convoy, and that he has 52 hours to find Captain Sisko. Sisko awakens and finds himself lying by a campfire in a cavern, with Dukat helping him up. Dukat tells Benjamin of how they arrived on the planet in the first place. Dukat explains that they were attacked by a wing of Cardassian destroyers, which he noted found ironic. It's been said that Benjamin was heading to Engineering when a plasma conduit exploded before he got 15 meters down the corridor, resulting in plasma burns on the left side of his body. Dukat then tells Sisko that he and Lieutenant McConnell found Benjamin when the order came to abandon ship. When Dukat was asked where McConnell was, Dukat reveals he's dead, saying that a piece of shrapnel hit him in the head just as they were carrying Sisko into the shuttle. Benjamin is told that the engines for the shuttle was damaged from the shock waves and it wouldn't be able to reach orbit again. Benjamin was also told that the shuttles distress beacon was repaired and that it was transmitting a standard distress call, neither Federation nor Dominion, which Benjamin agreed was fair. Benjamin finds his broken arm was held together by an improvised cast that Dukat made when he had no real medical knowledge to use the bone regenerator they had. Excusing himself to go search for something edible for them to eat due to only a weeks worth of food rations, Dukat leaves Benjamin by the fire. "What are you planning to do with him?" inquired the Vorta Weyoun, which Dukat replied that he and Sisko had a lot to talk about, which leads to some teasing on Weyoun's part about the days spent in the hospital, mentioning the screaming Dukat made until he had to be sedated by the nurse. This leads an outraged Dukat to fire off a phaser at Weyoun, revealed then that Weyoun was never there, that the Weyoun he spoke to was all in his head. Only a rock wall with a smoldering hole was in his place. Act Two Benjamin Sisko awakens again and discovers Dukat preparing soup. The two make a few exchanges about the other night, mainly about Benjamin's bout with nausea, which he apologizes for. Dukat assures him the mess was nothing compared to his days as a newly minted Glinn aboard the Kornaire, reminiscing about an incident involving three men in an compartment that had gone through an explosive decompression. Uncomfortable, Benjamin tells Dukat to change the subject and in turn, Dukat sarcastically proclaims 'the Emissary has spoken.' Dukat insist that he should have a sense of humor about their predicament, pointing out the possibility they'll be rescued by the Dominion and commenting on how their universe could be amusing when it seemingly allows radical shifts in fortune. Benjamin Sisko refuses to be humored by their situation, but asks Dukat why he was looking around. Dukat claims it must have been the wind that he heard, offering Benjamin a sip of their soup. As the two work on improving the flavor of the meal, they have another conversation regarding Deep Space 9. Dukat ask about the welfare of Kira, Odo, and Quark, revealed then by Benjamin they don't miss him. Dukat attempts to convince Benjamin that they never gave him a chance and that his policies toward the Bajorans were generous. Benjamin counters Dukat's claim when he explains that they told him Weyoun didn't give him much of a choice. Dukat continued to press, claiming it was his intention to rectify the mistakes between Cardassia & Bajor. Benjamin only inquiries about the next ingredient for their soup. After Dukat adds salt to their soup, he questions Benjamin whether or not he'll give him the benefit of the doubt. Benjamin responds with a question of his own, asking Dukat if he really does care about what he thinks. Dukat follows up with another question, asking him if he cares about what his friends think of him. Benjamin realizes Dukat was implying they are friends, making it clear that they are not friends and even though he is grateful for saving his life, that's as far as it would go. Again, something catches Dukat's attention with Sisko asking him if there is nothing out there. Dukat assures him that it must've be the wind again, but goes out having told Benjamin he would double-check to be certain. Somewhere deeper in the caverns, Dukat is arguing with another figment of his mind in the form of Damar, who attempts to convince Dukat to kill Benjamin soon and escape to assist Cardassia in its victory. While Dukat conversed with the Damar created from his mind, Benjamin checks the transmitter and discovers that though the outside display indicated System On-Line, it's secondary display on the inside revealed the systems were offline. When Dukat returns, Sisko tells him there may be something wrong with the com system. Dukat first checks the outside display, reporting the unit to be fine. Benjamin suggest that the casing should be taken off and then run a full diagnostic just to be sure. Dukat complies and checks the inside of the transmitter, however; pretends to run a diagnostic despite the indication the systems were offline, assuring Benjamin then there was nothing to worry about, that the unit is working. Benjamin's test confirms his suspicions, Dukat deliberately left the transmitter offline. Act Four :"Ship's Log, supplemental. We have picked up a total of 12 Honshu survivors so far but there is still no sign of Captain Sisko. We have less than 12 hours before we must abandon the search" Alone in the cave, Captain Benjamin Sisko worked on the transmitter with one of the tines he had broken off from his fork. After some tinkering, Benjamin managed to have the unit's systems back on-line that had started the transmission for the Distress signal. Hearing Dukat's approach, Benjamin diligently covered up his work and hid his altered fork underneath his sheet. Dukat returns with a couple of cushions salvaged from the shuttle, shining his flashlight on Benjamin who appeared to have just woken up. As Dukat helps Benjamin get settled against his new cushion, the Captain comments that it appears he's planning a long stay. Dukat explains that he only wants the both of them to be comfortable as they await for a rescue. Once Dukat settled upon his own cushion, he told Benjamin about an idea that occurred to him while he was out at the shuttle. Dukat muses about how confused the Bajorans would be if they found both of them sharing the same hardships, going so far as to calling himself the evil Gul Dukat, and Benjamin the Emissary of the Prophets . Dukat starts to point out that it's just the two of them, all alone, that no one is there to judge them, insisting that they both be honest with one another. He presses Benjamin for his opinion on him, but is interrupted by another figment of his delusions, in the form of Kira Nerys, who whispers an opinion of her own over his shoulder. She tells him that she thinks he's an evil, sadistic man who should have been tried as a war criminal years ago-- put up against a wall and shot. Having heard her opinion, this prompts Dukat to question Benjamin if he agrees with Kira on how he feels about him. Benjamin tells Dukat that he doesn't see any reason in discussing the matter any further. Dukat disagrees and continues, telling Benjamin that his name and reputation have been slandered and twisted after the Occupation of Bajor. He claims he's been wrongfully vilified throughout the Alpha Quadrant for six years and wonders outloud if Benjamin is one of those people. Benjamin insist he couldn't really pass judgment on him because he wasn't there during the Occupation, nor did he see the things that Dukat had to struggle with day after day. The Kira Nerys delusion warns Dukat that Benjamin just doesn't want to tell him the truth because it would upset him. Benjamin watched as Dukat talked over his shoulder at the air, figuring out that Dukat's been talking to himself. Dukat however; he figures Sisko wasn't being entirely honest, pointing out that he was not a man who hesitates to make snap judgments when the situation calls for it. Benjamin tells Dukat he's right about being judged unfairly, that he himself judged Dukat unfairly, and that he probably good reasons for everything he had done on Bajor. Dukat agrees with Benjamin about being he himself being judged unfairly and that some of his harsher acts were forced upon on him by Central Command. It's explained to Benjamin that he wanted to use entirely different tactics with the Bajorans, that he wished to have ruled with 'a softer hand'. Benjamin tells Dukat that he understands, stating that he was a soldier and was only carrying out orders. [Dukat eagerly agrees with this assessment only to laughed at by the Kira Nerys delusion that called him a fool, telling him he's being patronized, and marking his excuse as lame. After Dukat barks at his delusion, Sisko snaps Dukat back to his attention, suggesting that they pretend Kira wasn't there. Memorable Quotes "You and Major Kira took care of her for almost a year. I want to thank you for that it was very generous." "Ziyal was a very special young woman. It was a pleasure to have her with us, even for a short time." "A short time was all she ever had." : - Dukat and Sisko "The ''Emissary has spoken''" : -'Dukat' "Benjamin, just a few hours ago I was a prisoner on my way to trial and you were my dear old friend come to visit me in my cell. Now look at us. I'm free, and you're a prisoner of your own battered body and there's a good chance we'll be rescued by the Dominion. You got to laugh at a universe that allows such radical shifts in fortune, Benjamin." "I will laugh when a Federation starship arrives and puts you back in a cell" : - Dukat and Benjamin "Behold... Benjamin Sisko: supreme arbiter of right and wrong in the universe." : - Dukat "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" : - Sisko "I should've killed every last one of them! I should've turned their planet into a graveyard the likes of which the galaxy had never seen! I should've killed them all." "And ''that is why you're not an evil man." : - '''Dukat' and Sisko "I'm so glad we had this time together, Benjamin, because we won't be seeing each other for a while. I have unfinished business on Bajor. They thought I was their enemy. They don't know what it is to be my enemy, but they will. From this day forward, Bajor is dead! All of Bajor!! And this time, even their Emissary won't be able to save them!" : - Dukat "Sometimes life seems so complicated, nothing is truly good or truly evil. Everything seems to be a shade of grey. And then you spend some time with a man like Dukat, and you realize that there is such a thing as truly evil." "To realize that is one thing. To do something about it is another. So what are you going to do?" "I'll tell you what I'm not going to do, I'm not going to let him destroy Bajor. I fear no evil. From now on, it's him or me." : - Sisko and Dax Background Information directs Marc Alaimo on the set of "Waltz"]] * This episode sets the stage for the showdown between Sisko and Dukat in the series finale . Indeed, after this episode, they would not see one another again until their confrontation in the fire caves in the finale. * Originally, this episode was to be structured similarly to the third season episode , with the regular crew appearing as different aspects of Dukat's personality. According to Ronald D. Moore, "Waltz" began life as a story we called "Dukat's Head" around the office. The notion was for Sisko to go visit Dukat in the mental hospital and while Sisko was trying to engage the catatonic Cardassian in conversation. We would push in on Dukat's face and then go inside his head and show us the fantasy life he was living. The story would've gone into the past, dealt with his Bajoran mistress, his rise to power, his treatment of the Bajorans and even the fantasy life he was trying to construct for himself on Terok Nor with Kira as his wife and himself as beloved leader of Cardassia and Bajor. We struggled with the storyline for quite a while, but never found a way to make it compelling. Eventually, we noticed that the scenes we liked the best were the ones in the hospital room between Sisko and Dukat and we decided to toss out everything but that. However, some of the character dynamics we had envisioned for the fantasy sequences eventually were realized in the phantom images of Weyoun, Damar, and Kira as they appeared in Dukat's hallucinations." http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/6952/ron78.txt * Of the idea behind doing the episode, Moore explains, "The intention was to dig down and reveal something in Dukat, both to the audience and to the character himself. He really did hate the Bajorans and he really does wish he'd killed them all. That's the dirty little secret he's tried not to confront head-on all these years, and now finally, he's said it out loud and accepted it about himself." http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/6952/ron79.txt * Ira Steven Behr echoes Moore when he says of this episode, "I wanted us to come away from this show with Dukat finally having faced who the hell he is and what he's done. To get him to finally admit that he hates the Bajorans and he wishes to kill them all. And he does. Evil may be an unclear concept in this day and age. But Dukat certainly has done evil things. And since he refuses to admit to them, we then have to simplify things, deconstruct things, until we get to the most simplistic level. Which is: 'He does evil things, therefore, he is evil'." (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) * By the time this episode aired, the character of Gul Dukat had become exceptionally popular among fans of the show, far more popular than any of the writers had ever intended. This was primarily attributed to Marc Alaimo's superbly charismatic performances as Dukat. Alaimo's portrayal had presented the audience with a character possessed of a very real pathos and sense of humor, a character with many different aspects composing his psychological make-up. The writers however were not entirely happy with how popular Dukat had become. He was supposed to be the villain of the show, and while they were proud to have created such a multi-dimensional villain, they were shocked when they saw fans online actually defending Dukat's behavior during the Occupation. Despite the writers' attempts to make Dukat the epitome of evil in subsequent shows however, his popularity would remain undiminished until the end of the series. Indeed, in relation to "Waltz", some Dukat fans were unhappy with how quickly Sisko denounces him after he tells Sisko about his initial actions as Prefect of Bajor. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) * Of the character of Dukat, Moore comments, "Dukat is the hero of his own story. He definitely thinks that he's on the side of the angels, and he doesn't understand why everyone else doesn't see that." (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion). Furthermore, he explains, "I don't see anything incompatible in the idea that Dukat wanted to be loved by those he despised. This seems to me like a complex, yet very believable, dynamic. I think you could find many, many instances where a person both loves and hates another person for very complex reasons. Dukat's egotistical need to be loved doesn't seem to be in conflict with his need to dominate and rule. In fact, one could argue that it was the Bajorans' refusal to love him (in his somewhat twisted view of reality) that prompted him to hate them." http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/6952/ron80.txt * Of Marc Alaimo's performance in this episode, director Rene Auberjonois comments, "He was in touch with where it was coming from in his own psychology and where it was going. And that's the way a good actor plays a villain, by finding ways to rationalize what he's doing." (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) * This episode references an attempt on Dukat's life on Terok Nor within the first month of his administration where someone placed a bomb outside his quarters. This might well be the attempt on the life of Kira Meru as seen in the episode * This episode originally ended with Dukat saying to Sisko, "You too will learn what it's like to lose a child," but the writers abandoned this idea because it was too specific and it locked them into one path in terms of where to next take the character. They also didn't like the prospect of having to work into every single scene involving Jake that he was living his life under a death threat. * Damar and Weyoun appear in this episode only as hallucinations witnessed by Dukat. Indeed, because this episode proved so popular with fans, the writers considered bringing the chorus back for the next episode involving Dukat, but they ultimately abandoned the concept as they felt the technique carried more dramatic weight by being used only once. * This is the eighth episode directed by Rene Auberjonois. Of this episode he says, "It was a stage piece, and it dealt with acting, acting, acting all the time. The challenging part was to keep it ''visually interesting''." (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) * Armin Shimerman (Quark) and Cirroc Lofton (Jake Sisko) do not appear in this episode. Video and DVD releases *UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 6.6, . *As part of the DS9 Season 6 DVD collection. Links and References Guest Stars * Jeffrey Combs as Weyoun * Marc Alaimo as Dukat * Casey Biggs as Damar References Badlands; Bajor; Bajorans; Bajoran Resistance; bone regenerator; brig; Cardassia; Cardassians; Cardassian Central Command; Cardassian destroyer; Cardassian orbital dry dock; cast; ''Constellation'', USS; Cox; Dahkur Province; distress beacon; distress call; Dominion; Emissary; Federation troop convoy; field rations; ''Honshu'', USS; kanar; Kornaire; McConnell; medkit; Occupation of Bajor; Orion slave girl; pepper; plasma; plasma fields; Prefect; Prophets; ration packs; salt; Shakaar government; soup; Starbase 621; Type-6 shuttlecraft; ''Yeager''-type starship; Ziyal, Tora |next= }} Category:DS9 episodes de:Das Gute und das Böse es:Waltz nl:Waltz